Desert Eagle-El Dorado
Desert Eagle-El Dorado is a dual-wield pistol VVIP variant of Desert Eagle featured in CrossFire. Overview As its name suggest, this Desert Eagle has a El Dorado-themed skin with silver-gold decoration similar to the Noble Gold skin, plus it comes equipped with a dagger mounted on the barrel. It also has a 10 rounds magazine (+3), enhanced draw, and reload speed. Unique to all other weapons, Desert Eagle-El Dorado is dual wielded, but normally only one gun is used and fires in semi-automatic mode. However, if LMB is held down, players will raise their left hand and fire both guns in an automatic-like manner. This technique has the advantage of high damage dealing since both guns retain its single-wield quality, but at the same time increases recoil greatly. Just like Desert Eagle-Born Beast, it also features melee attack, except players character will strike with both guns at the same time when clicking RMB. This technique is slightly slower than Desert Eagle-Born Beast's knife stab, but it has the advantage of a wider spread. Advantages * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * High magazine capacity. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast firing speed. * Fast melee attack speed. * Capable to do rapid fire mode by holding LMB. * Very fast firing speed (Dual wield/Rapid fire mode). * Lightweight. * Able to execute a melee slash when switching to this weapon. Disadvantages * Requires some time to trigger dual wield/rapid fire mode. * High recoil when fired in dual wield/rapid fire mode. * Short melee attack range. * Dual wielding is optional. * Slow drawing in dual wield mode. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF Philippines * CF West * CF Japan * CF Indonesia * CF Español VVIP Features * Combat Draw: Switching to this weapon will execute a melee slash. * Special Attack: Click RMB for a quick melee attack. * Fast Draw: Hold LMB to switch to dual wield mode for automatic firing. * Increased (+1) ammo for all equipped Secondary Weapons. * 100% EXP for the owner. * 20% EXP for everyone. * 10% GP for everyone. Variants DE EL DORADO IMPERIAL GOLD.png|Imperial Gold DesertEagle_El_Dorado_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold DE_ED_Piece.png|Piece DE_EL_DORADO_PRIME.png|Prime DE_EL_DORADO_PUNK.png|Punk Alternate Skin Punk_Skin.png|Punk Trivia * "El Dorado" means 'The Golden' in Spanish, which partially describes this gun's main color scheme. * This is the first VVIP (Victor class) weapon that doesn't have animals or beast motif. ** But overall, this is the second VVIP weapon that doesn't have that motif after M4A1-S Jewelry. * After a long wait, this gun marks the return of unique draw / reload animation set, plus it features a unique dual wield animation as well. * Unlike other dual-wielded weapons, DE-El Dorado does not have increased ammo when using dual wield - players will just fire off 10 rounds in succession and then only one gun is reloaded. While the ammo shortage is a drawback, this technique does have advantage of faster reload speed (Same with normal firing mode). ** Although there is an animation showing the switch to dual wield, as soon as LMB is released, the left gun will instantly disappear and the right gun goes back to its original position right away. * D.E-El Dorado is the 4th VVIP weapon that already had another VVIP variant before its release (in this case is the D.E-Born Beast), the third one is Barrett M82A1, the second is AK47 and the first is M4A1. * This gun always show a Dual DE killmark, regardless of whether players use Dual Wield/Rapid Fire Mode or not. It may just to inform players that they should try holding LMB. * Since this gun is only held in one hand all the time, the third person view animation is similar to Colt Python, which the character point the gun forward with their right arm while their left arm (along with the back up gun) rest on their hips. * If released and re-hold LMB during reload animation, the player will be able to use Dual Mode immediately without having to fire a first round. This trick is useful when being chased by tough zombies / mutants, as they can spray away very fast after each reload. * In CrossFire Philippines, players will receive a 7-day FOX Undercover and Kukri-Immortal Dragon upon the purchase of Desert Eagle-El Dorado at a discounted price. ** Two VIP Packages were also offered, one for AK47-Knife-Iron Beast and the other for M4A1-S-Iron Beast for 2600 eCoins each. Once bought either of the two packages, the player will receive a 14-day FOX Undercover and Kukri-Immortal Dragon and rebate of 400 eCoins. The VIP Packages offered are available on September 5 to 25 only. * This gun has an animation cancel glitch, if the player shoots then tap RMB then tap LMB rapidly, the firing speed will more faster than the Fast Draw perk, even the recoil is lower, this is the same with Mosin Nagant's Rapid Fire glitch. *In CF Europe, its weapon icon in Storage and Item Shop was mistakenly used Desert Eagle-El Dorado Noble Gold's icon. ** Along with this small issue, the D.E-El Dorado's knife effect on both stances were missing. * In a Wave Mode / Super Soldiers (TDM) or using Nymphs's Bless, when this weapon reaches more than 30 bullets per magazine and the player using '''Fast Draw '''perk, after firing about 15-20 bullets, the character will stop the animation, hold both guns nearly the same as Dual Colt (2.0 model) and the firing speed with increase more faster than normal. Gallery Deeldorado.png|Render DE-天神.png|Side view Deeldorado_PUNK2.png|Render (Punk) DE_ED_Punk_RD.png|Render #2 (Punk) DE El Dorado.png|HUD DEDoradoDraw.png|Slash Draw DEDoradoDual.png|Dual Wield DEDoradoSLash.png|Dual Slash DEDoradoReload.png|Reload (Punk) Desert_Eagle-El_Dorado(2).jpg.bmp|HUD (Punk) Desert_Eagle-El_Dorado.jpg.bmp|Dual Wield (Punk) D.E-El Dorado(Punk).2.jpg.bmp|Slash Draw (Punk) D.E-El Dorado(Punk).jpg.bmp|Reload D.E-El Dorado(Punk).3.jpg.bmp|Dual Slash (Punk) Banner DE El Dorado.png|Artwork D.E-ElDoradoWielding(one_hand).png|Wielding in one hand. D.E-ElDoradoWielding(two_hands).png|Wielding in two hands. D.E-ElDoradoReloading.png|Reloading. Videos CrossFire VN - Desert Eagle-El Dorado Desert Eagle-El Dorado - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP CrossFire China Desert Eagle-El Dorado showcase by svanced (bot,hmx,zm3) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:VVIP